The Proud Lion of the Night
by ShinyDagger852
Summary: He's 16, Italian, Powerful, and forbidden. He's trained to kill and to be discrete. Now he has to challnge Hyperion, up front. Percy is in his 30s, Annabeth is still 20, will she when him back while his son fights back home or will the goddess keep whats hers. Some Romance. Suckish summary. Sorry not good at summing it up.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything and I will spend time updating this one and my other story. **

**I will be using images and character appearances from Shows, movies, and games for a better idea. All of which I dont own.**

**Leone's POV**

Great, now that my flight has landed, I run into a Cyclops. It's been following me all around Manhattan. I had my hand on "Raul." Raul is my weapon, forged from Hephaestus's old forge in Etna. My dad found some magic silver ingots and forged me my trusty blade. It has a two foot blade and a three foot staff. Plus some fire and electricity to boot. I also got two hidden blades under my jacket. Practically the same as Ezio from Assassin's Creed; that and a few throwing knives. Assassins are awesome, enough said. **(To see his weapon and fighting style look "Trailer Mashup: Skyrim Age" in YouTube.)**

Anyway I turned the corner to central park and run into the lesser more discrete parts. My dad always said to defeat a monster in a place void of mortals. I could never really remember why, something about the mist manipulating it, so that it looks like I'm gunning a fat guy down.

When I finally reach a good spot I see that there's a second one waiting for me. They had a young girl, probably a few years younger than me, maybe thirteen or fifteen years old. I walked up to the second Cyclops.

"So, are you going to let the girl go or am I going to have to send you back to the Underworld." I stated in my Italian accent. They looked at me and laughed. I seized the opportunity to roll under the second Cyclops and draw Raul. The Cyclopes turned to face me; one with a club, the other holding some rope. Both Cyclopes were wearing rags with ropes for belts.

"Silly hunter you may be strong but you are out numb…" A silver arrow shot out from a tree and six girls in matching outfits ran out with bowstrings drawn. Aiming at both the Cyclopes and me. The injured Cyclops was wailing and flailing his arms yelling curses at the young girls.

Finally the leader of the girls came out. She wore the same outfit. My instincts were telling me to run.

"Whenever you're ready thalia." In unison the hunters shot their arrows and the Cyclopes were turned to dust. Then they turned on me.

"Drop your weapon and we will give you protection to camp." The leader said. I sized her up for a second. About four foot ten, hunters' build, and radiating power. Just as dad described the goddess, he made sure I had a good idea of who to be wary of and who to avoid at all cost, and she is on top of the list.

I decided not to take a chance and back up slowly, I put Raul back in my pocket. My instincts are telling me to run. Now I spoke up in my Italian accent.

"No thanks, I'm more of a loner. " I turned on my heels and walked away. As I walked an arrow hit a tree as a warning shot.

"Our lady is being generous, so you should reconsider her offer, _boy_" My dad was right, these girls have a ton of pride. I decided that it was still too risky. Two of the hunters were recovering the girl tied up.

"Well I thank you're your lady for the offer, but my decision stands, and the names Leone by the way." The huntress growled at me and drew another arrow.

"Let him go phoebe, some males are to prideful for their own good." The goddess protested.

I chuckled at the irony but continued my way to camp.

**Thalia's POV**

After we defeated the Cyclopes, Tracy and Mira went and recovered our lost huntress. Hyperion had gotten loose and was hiding out somewhere and unfortunately we were assigned to defeat him.

"… By the way, the name's Leone." I tuned back in when I heard the boys accent. He was about five foot six inches. He wore old blue jeans, a white shirt and a black hoodie. He had the same eye shade as lady Artemis and long jet black hair. One strand of his hair was braided with a feather on the end, which I guessed was some Italian thing. As walked away I heard him chuckle at my lady's remark.

After Emily, our lost huntress, woke up we continued to camp. When we got there, we saw that Leone was fighting off a group of hellhounds with the camp leader, Andrew. Andrew was a second generation camp leader after his father, Shawn. Pompous fools them all.

Back to the fight we saw Leone flowing through his strikes and stances like a professional and Andrew struggling with one hound. There were three left when the rest of the camp showed up and shot their arrows.

The pompous fool was praising himself for defeating the hellhound while Leone sit back and let it happen. We hunters walked up to him while the camp walked with Andrew. Chiron soon joined our side.

"Why did you let the camp leader take all the glory?" I asked. He looked off towards the hill then back at us.

"I'm not here for glory or fame; I'm just here for the summer then I'm going back to Italia." Chiron gave a nod and asked his name. He smiled proudly.

"Leone de la Luno Jackson." His accent was kicking in again. When he said his last name me, Chiron, and Artemis flinched. It must have been the combination of his familiar smile and his name to cause such a shock.

"My boy, you wouldn't happen to know Perseus Jackson would you." Chiron inquired.

"Yes, He's my father actually; I came here to be claimed by my mother." His eyes made me suspicious.

"Do you know your mother?" Chiron continued a large smile on his face.

"No, dad said I would in time, but I would appreciate it if anyone didn't know he was my father. I don't want to much attention." Chiron let out a soft laugh.

"Just like your father, please walk with me, I wish to know how my favorite student is doing after all these years." Chiron put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the cabins.

"I can't believe after all these years my stupid cousin only sends his son." I sighed.

"I have to go tell father of this, he hasn't been all too happy about Percy's absence. But I admire the boys need for discretion; this one may gain my respect as well." I stared at her weirdly.

"Did you just call him _Percy_? Not Perseus or man?" She glared at me for my attentive ears.

"I have to report this to father, and I'm sure Poseidon will be glad to know Perseus is alive." She said stoically though her eyes betrayed her.

"Sure my Lady, Shall I make sure the huntresses are ready for the games tonight, I'm sure all the gods will be interested in tonight's game." She stared at me suspiciously.

"I suppose so." With that Artemis teleported.

I walked up the hill to see Annabeth walking towards me. I walked over and hugged her.

"Hey how's finishing up New Rome?" I asked.

"It's great, and just in time for my 36th birthday. I really need a break." She fell back on the grass. I fell beside her.

"Good though being immortal I don't think birthdays aren't important anymore, oh and guess who the new kid is?" She peaked at me.

"Who?" She took a deep breath.

"His name is Leone de la Luno… Jackson" She looked a bit shocked but her expression went to the sad happy kind.

"So he fell for a goddess after me." She was holding back tears.

"Yeah and a powerful one from what I just saw, though he's more discrete. Percy must have wanted him to stay out of the line light." I tried to avoid hurting her.

"I wonder who the lucky goddess was." I did too.

"That's what Leone was here to find out." I replied.

"I wonder if Percy ever thinks about me, I mean I know we kept in touch for a while, but it's been 16 years since he left or he put it, retired. " She ended it a bit angrily.

"Well Percy did want a normal life and you ended your relationship with him because you thought you couldn't handle both." I replied.

"I know." She replied.

"He wouldn't mind going with you or you being around very little." I continued.

"I know I know" She replied.

"He waited for you before he decided to leave. He was going to propose" I finished.

"You like making me feel worse." She cried.

"I'm sorry Annabeth but you had many chances." I hugged her.

"I know I know, maybe Leone will be a way to reconnect with Percy." I gave her a sympathetic face.

"That's dirty and cheating you know." She looks saddened.

"But asking about him isn't hurting anything, but he also doesn't want anyone to know he's Percy's kid." I added, cheering her up a little. We walked off to lunch talking about all that we did since last time we talked.

**Olympus No one's POV**

"Alright, anything else?" Zeus asked ready to conclude the meeting.

"Actually, I have something that Poseidon would like to know." All eyes turned to Artemis.

"Apparently you son, Perseus, has sired a child with a goddess and has come to camp." A few of the gods turned to Poseidon and Zeus.

"What really, I have to go and see." Poseidon flashed out.

"Is the child a threat?" Zeus asked.

"I don't believe so, but this is the first time in centuries that a demigod or whatever you wished to call it has been sired. His father is a strong demigod, but he seems to want to stay out of the line light. He wants to be discrete."

"What is the boy's name?" Athena perked in this time.

"I believe it is 'Leone de la Luno Jackson' is how he said it." Artemis relied, imitating Leone's accent. For a second every one stared at the goddess suspiciously. One glare from the goddess averted all suspension.

"Well then I personally would like to see the boy in a game of capture the flag. Artemis, I would like you to keep an eye on the boy, use a bird or something. Other than that, Meeting Adjourned." All the gods flashed out, except Athena, Hestia, and Apollo.

"We know the boy is yours, Artemis." Hestia was the first to say.

"That's absurd" Artemis protested.

"Sis, his name means 'Lion of the Moon,' it's pretty obvious" Apollo added.

"Perseus is still the only man you respect." Athena said.

"Don't deny it sis" Apollo finished.

"There's nothing to deny, how we know it isn't Hestia's child. The man did prefer her company over most of ours." I accused.

"You know what, I would love to be with the hero, he's the one man that would be loyal for an eternity, but sadly I don't know where he is. But I know you do." She admitted a blush on her cheeks.

"Somewhere in Italy most likely. And no you will not, you are a maiden goddess" I added.

"I made that promise to myself if you recall, I can break it if I want. Especially when there is a perfect man out there." Hestia argued and kept a grin on her face.

"How do you know he hasn't moved on to a mortal love?" Artemis asked.

"Because if he did we would have found out sooner from you slaughtering her and reminding Perseus that he belongs to you, if you already haven't." Apollo chuckled along with the two goddesses.

"I don't have to take this." Artemis flashed out and went to the old Rome, now Vatican City.

**Percy's POV**

I was just getting home with some old scrolls and things that the church and carvings that a few archeologist needed me to transcribe.

You see after I left camp, Paul got me a connection over here translating scrolls and other documents. Being an archivist is pretty easy when you're a half-blood with advance skill in Latin and ancient Greek.

I walked in, tossed my bag in the study, and collapsed on the couch.** (If you want to know my idea of the place, look at Dante vales' house in 'Huntik: Secrets and Seekers.)**

I turned on the T.V. and relaxed a bit. After what seemed like an hour of sleep I felt someone shaking me.

"Wake up fish face." I groaned and sat up. The last person I ever thought I was going to see again but wanted to see the most.

"Artemis?" I rubbed my face and had my vision clear up to see the moon goddess smiling at me. Sadly it wasn't the smile I wanted, it was the smile that said I was in trouble.

"Yes Percy it's me, I... I've missed you." She engulfed me in a hug. She was in her 18 year old form.

"Heh I've missed you to moonshine. So why are you here?" She sat close beside me and wrapped her arms around my bicep. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She let out a little giggle.

We sat like this for a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"We need to talk about Leone." She spoke up.

"I saw this coming" I sighed.

"Do they know?" I asked.

"Apollo, Athena, and Hestia, who apparently had an interest in you and still might." She ended the sentence in a warning tone.

"Don't worry, I will forever be yours. But now how is he doing, any trouble" I asked after kissing her forehead.

"Oh not too bad, seen him fight a Cyclopes and a pack of hellhounds. No scratches, not even a bruise." I chuckled and shook my head.

"I thought I told the boy to stay in the shadows." He's going to be the death of me.

"Discrete was more his wording." She gave a sly grin.

"You do realize he's going cause a lot of problems when you claim him, if you do." She playfully slapped me in the chest.

"Of course I'm going to claim him, the way you named the boy it's only a matter of time before someone realizes he's ours." She sighed.

"And your hunters?" She looked at me pleadingly.

"I'm afraid to see their reaction; I'd be going against everything I stand for. Thalia will understand but the others, I don't know." I chuckled as she closed her eyes, verge of tears.

"I bet they think of you as a mother instead of a patron. I'm sure they will be behind you all the way." I smiled.

She moved into my lap and began to kiss me deeply. I longed for this for too long.

"You two having fun." Why now….


	2. The Wild Lion

**Percy's POV**

Artemis shot from my lap beside me. We both looked toward the I.M. I had feared that it would be Zeus, Hera, or even worse Aphrodite. But no it of all people had to be him. He had that same crooked grin.

"Leone what are you doing up at this time, it should be midnight over there." I said in my stern fatherly voice. He cocked his inherited grin again. He rolled his eyes.

"Sais the one kissing a maiden goddess" He replied.

"I'm your mother Leone" He cocked a brow.

"I know…" His simple reply shocked me.

"Wait, how did you know? I never told you." He and Artemis both looked at me flabbergasted.

"Gee dad, I don't know, maybe it was my name "Lion of the Moon," or maybe because I can talk to animals, or because NYMPHS KEEP FOLLOWING ME!" He yelled into the distance. I laughed when I heard giggles and mumbles behind him.

"Aw our son is a Lady's Man" He looked a little annoyed as Artemis and I laughed at him.

"Least I don't dream about food or drool in my sleep" At this point Artemis hit me.

"I thought you dream about me" She glared.

"He does but sometime he dreams about food to." Leo put in. She laughed a little.

"How do you know what I dream about?" I argued.

"You talk in your sleep, and you do drool. Plus that only confirmed my suspicion about mom." Another mother/son laugh.

"Alright alright, now go to back to your cabin, son." Artemis said. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright mom, bye dad." Leone smiled and swiped the message away.

"He's a good kid isn't he?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, smart to." I pulled Artemis into my lap and we spent the night together just like the old times.

**Leone's POV**

After seeing my folks happy like that made me all warm inside. I began to walk down the beach from my dad's secret spot he went to when he was a kid. I continued until I felt a hand on my shoulder. My instincts kicked in. In one swift movement I extended the blades in my vambraces and cut the forearm of the mystery person.

"OW! For the love of the gods, I see my son has taught you to keep your guard up." I turned to see what dad described as Lord Poseidon. I wondered why I couldn't pick up his scent; I'm so used to dads.

"Oh I'm sorry Lord Poseidon; it's not the best idea to sneak up on me, what can I help you with?" I quickly bowed. He chuckled and gave me a hug.

"She told the council didn't she." He nodded smiling proudly. I groaned.

"I don't want any trouble; I just want to be left alone." I sighed.

"Well you have my blood so that's not going to be easy, so about my son… How has he been? Who is the lucky goddess?" I sighed, here it goes.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Chiron." I started.

"I don't know my godly parent besides you. As for Dad, he's been good."

"That's all good, but instead of staying at the Hermes cabin, how about you stay in mine." I smiled but shook my head.

"Nobody knows I'm your grandson besides, the gods, Chiron, and I think Artemis's lieutenant." He chuckled.

"Alright, but if your godly parent don't claim you, I will." I chuckled.

He gave me a manly hug and disappeared into the mist. I walked up to the forest and decided to take a shortcut. But being a nature boy, I decided to sleep in one of the trees. I walked until I spotted one with strong branches. As I climbed I kept hearing giggles and whispers.

_Silly nymphs should worship you…_

My instincts must be kicking it with me ego tonight.

**Leone's Dream**

_I was back in Italy, but I was running through the night. I kept going and two silhouettes by my side. _ _One I couldn't recognize and the other was falling behind. We were chasing, what I could guess was a large and golden man. He started to lose us but smoke began to cloud my vision. The last thing I saw a lash of red hair._

**Dream over**

When I woke up it was about seven in the morning and the breakfast horn was sounding. I forced my muscles to move but for some reason I felt like I was pinned down. As my eyes focused on the image in front of me, I see a girl around my age sitting on me. Her skin was pale and she had long black hair with leaves braided in here and there, along with pointy ears… Wait oh gods, not again, not another nymph.

"Morning sleepy head" Her voice is sweet like a melody.

"Um sure, who you are" _Don't point out the obvious but be nice._

"My name is Evergreen, and you have a very nice scent." She crawled a bit closer, forcing me to back up against the tree and turn my head. She moved closer and sniffed me again. I pushed her away slowly and apologized.

"Sorry about sleeping in your tree but I was just kind of tired." I gave a light nervous chuckle.

"It's fine with me, but you got to pay no…" She inched closer and I turned my head.

"OFF OF HIM NYMPH" I sighed in relief. When I looked at the ground I saw a blonde girl with grey eyes taking in the scene. I quickly climbed down and walked up to her.

"Thanks, I was in some real trouble. What's your name?" She crossed her arms and from what it looked like, sizing me up. I took a second and did the same. Six foot four, only a dagger and a baseball cap. I kept a neutral face.

_Beware the cap you fool._

"… Beth" I told my instincts to shut up so I could listen.

"Huh oh wait what was it again, I wasn't listening." She groaned and rolled her eyes. I kept a neutral face.

"My name is Annabeth." She repeated but with a more impatient tone, causing me to cock a brow.

_She's familiar and her intentions are hostile, beware._

"Mine is Leone, we better get going." She nodded and studied me.

"I presume you're doing more than just checking me out." I added smartly.

"You just seem familiar. And I'd take out those braids if I were you." She blushed.

"Why I always have my feather braid and the other is just a leaf." She looked at me like I'm stupid.

"It's not a good thing, so take them out." She retorted.

"Fine, whatever." I took out the leaf but left the feather.

"Why not the feather?" She asked.

"It's complicated." I replied. _ Yea Soooooo complicated…._

"You can tell me." She answered but we walked in just as the hunters did and took our separate seats. Chiron began to explain the rules and other things; the only thing I picked up on was that the gods were coming to watch, which mostly means I'm considered a threat. Or they want to know where dad is. But I'm just being conceited a little. After breakfast I decided I would bring out all the stocks simply to do dad the favor he had asked of me before I left.

**Flashback**

_"Do me something, son." My dad asked. I, he, and Scarlet were at the airport waiting for the plane to come in. I looked towards him and gave a slight grin._

"_Sure dad what is it?" He chuckled and looked around._

"_Kick the Hunter's ass if you face them in capture the flag." He looked slightly nervous. I looked down and sighed, waving my head left and right._

**Flashback End**

The day flew by pretty easy, besides Annabeth giving me a few unceasing looks whenever our cabins past by each other. I made a few friends in each of the cabins. Salina from Ares Cabin, Bianca from Hades cabin, and the triplets from Demeter cabin, though those girls seem to really have taken a like to me, oh joy. I didn't really get to know Mathew, he's too much of a prick. He asked me to join his gang but I felt it would only slow me down. Annabeth seems ok now that we talked a little. She told me about how she and my dad met. She said he drooled in his sleep which unfortunately he does. She told me about the two prophecies and it got awkward when she talked about their relationship and engagement.

Once I fitted my vambraces and stashed Raul in my pocket I joined the Hermes cabin which was talking about the game and the plan. I was able to point in a flaw.

"Wait why are you being defensive, we out number them six to one. If we can send certain campers whose abilities counteracts that of a hunter we should be able to win." They looked at me as if I'm stupid.

"No way newbie, we go with the old plan. Hold out till I can get the flag." I shrugged and walked out. The planning took almost an hour. They decided to send campers here and there around the flag but the hunters are going to pick them out so we have less time to get the flag. Annabeth came out with the leaders and she put her hand on my shoulder to gain my attention.

"Leone, you should hang back since you're new." I chuckled and looked up at her.

"You know I'm going to run in and fight." We laughed and walked towards the forest. I could see why dad loved her.

As Mathew was giving his rousing speech and the campers cheering him on, I decided to climb a nearby tree and scout out the hunters. I saw one do the same. We locked eyes for a minute before she descended her tree and I did the same.

The campers began to line up in the positions. I veered off towards the upper trees away from the campers. We waited now, the minutes felt like hours. My primal instincts kicking in, waiting to hunt the hunters and flag down. My breathing became fast and heavy. My instincts roaring in my head to let loose.

_Go, run, and hunt! Show these little girls how a lion prowls, how a lion pounces, how a lion tears through anything in its path. Make your mother proud. Do your father his favor. Give the gods a show they will never forget._

Then the horn sounded and all Hades broke loose…


	3. The Lion and the Hound

**Leo's POV**

Faster, Faster, and duck. Leg swipe. One hunter falls. I immediately ran off leaving the poor girl baffled by my stealth. Next I noticed two campers being pushed back by three hunters. I spent a split second deciding whether or not I should help out. When you can't lose, compensate. I decided to even the odds and take off. I jumped and fell, knocking one huntress out. I saluted the campers and ran off into the woods. The other two huntresses were about to follow but more campers came up and intercepted them. I'm falling behind.

I ran, avoiding any traps and hunters along the way. There is the flag.

_Two hunters are in the trees, both strong. _

I decided to make this quick. I held out my arms to my side and prepared for the ambush. When two arrows flew by me I knew that it was time for a short moment to shine.

"Stop him." One screamed while I plucked the flag. When I turned they both looked at me with pure hatred.

_First intimidate them._

I narrowed my eyes into an intimidating wolf glare. They look shocked but shook it off and drew their swords. I ran at them pulling Raul from my pocket. I fought with speed and accuracy. I ran jumped and pierced the shoulder of one of them. She dropped her sword. The other sliced but was easily parried with their own flag. I slapped her in the head with the hilt of Raul. She crumbled. Then I ran as if my own mother was chasing me like I'm a prey.

I put Raul away and with the flag. I reached the clearing and two campers passed out on the ground, just before the river. An older huntress was toying with a young boy, maybe a son of Aphrodite, and no older than eight. I tackled the huntress into the dirt. I turned to the boy.

"Take this flag and bring glory to you and your siblings, I don't have a need for such modesties. He smiled and ran crossing the river with the sounding of the horn. Campers ran from the woods and cheered the boy. But he stared at me as if I was the hero.

I walked over and picked up the fallen camper's sword. The huntresses emerged from the shadows with eyes burning with the flames of hell. Some eyeing me others eyeing the boy. I was the only one on the hunter's side. I removed my helmet and walked in front of the boy, twirling the bronze sword. The hunters except their lieutenant were pulling out daggers and swords.

The gods flashed in and for a split second my mother shot me a look of worry before assessing my situation. She knew I was protecting the boy from the harm that would surely follow him. Her face turned to pride for both me and her hunters. Thalia noticed and drew her sword walking around the back.

I took a step forward and two huntresses charged. One with a spear, the other with a sword. **(I saw how he fought as from the movie troy when Achilles stormed Apollo's temple.)**

I ran at the one with a spear, no fear, no conscious. I swiped the spear and cut the girls arm, using my elbow to push her away. The next one ran and sliced at me. She's a powerhouse so she's weak in her legs. I juked and sliced the back of her leg, she fell in pain. Three more came and three more fell just as fast of the first two. The rest back off and Thalia came up.

"Achilles… Achilles… Achilles" More and More campers began to cheer me on. Great I had a nickname now. Thalia walked up spear in hand. The campers' cheers were getting louder. I walked up to her, ten feet between us. The gods looking on, Thalia pulled out aegis and held it out in front of her like a Spartan at thermopile. I planted my sword in the ground.

"Catch." One camper yelled and tossed me a spear. After that, silence. I guess one on one with the daughter of Zeus is serious. I looked at the campers; they were smiling and sending motivational signs. The gods were mixed. Some with suspicion, others grinning for a good slaughter. My grandfather beaming with pride and my mother with a mix of worry and sympathy. The hunters glaring with loath and hatred.

After what seemed to be only seconds we fought. She threw lightning and I could only roll out of the way. I jumped left and right avoiding her spear before jabbing myself. Her speed was close to mind but her skill was much more hardened. We continued on like this for a few more minutes. We were breathing heavy; I tossed the spear aside, she did the same and out a sword. I pulled out Raul, twirling it then stopping with the blade pointing down. We began to circle like two lions fighting over the pride (group of lions). I made the first move I moved in and slammed it down on her. She blocked and we locked eyes. I jabbed at her and she spun into a horizontal slash. I blocked and slashed with a counter of her own. We continued the same cycle throwing in few punches and head-butts.

We locked once more before I noticed a hell hound behind her. I pushed Thalia out of the way just as it pounced. The hound's claws cut my side with four shallow cuts. I dropped Raul and began to brawl with my bare hands. It clawed, bit, and growled at me and I returned the favor. I finally got it in a headlock and it suffocated. I got up and faced the huntress. She already had a sword in hand. I picked up Raul and looked at it and back at Thalia. We locked eyes for a moment.

I put Raul away and turned away from her. I walked over to the flag from earlier boy and took the flag from him. I walked back to Thalia and handed it over.

"Nice game" She took it and smiled.

"Same to you… _Achilles_" She emphasized the nickname and we shook hands. The campers cheered and surrounded me. They jumped and cheered around me and the gods clapped and smiled.

Chiron appeared out of nowhere and called everyone's attention. He said that we will be celebrating the first victory against the hunters in a long time. He added that the gods will be joining us. But he paused and smiled, confusing us all.

"The Hero of Olympus shall be joining us tonight and is waiting in the dining pavilion." Everyone cheered even louder now. I noticed that Annabeth slipped out and off toward the dining pavilion, during the raising cheers. Godly parents walking with there kids.

"Hunters to your cabin" Artemis rang out loud. They quickly followed her.

**Percy's POV**

I arrived just as the horn sounded running into Chiron and Rachel.

My old teacher looked at me a second before smiling, recognizing his favorite student.

"Perseus, my boy look at you. As well as ever I see" I chuckled and smiled towards him. Followed by a strong hug from the Oracle.

"Rachel, dang girl you grew up didn't you." I laughed. She threw a pose and winked at me, not in a serious flirting way but the friendly flirty way. Chiron invited me to join him, saying the hunters finally lost.

"Bout time… uh, don't let Lady Artemis know I said that." We laughed before separating ways. Me and Rachel heading towards the pavilion and Chiron going towards the forest.

When we got there, we grabbed a drink and began to talk.

"Percy?" Annabeth appeared behind me. I turned around and looked to her with a stoic expression. Then I surprised her, I smiled.

"Grab a drink and sit down, wise girl. " I guess she was expecting me to be angry, but I've moved on.

"Oh um ok" She grabbed a drink and sat close beside me. We began to talk trying to keep the air clean of any awkward silence or tension.

**Artemis' POV**

I decided to claim my son at the celebration. I'll be damned if Poseidon does, he belongs here in my cabin. But first my hunters need to know about him. We walked into the cabin minutes later.

"What is it milady" Thalia asked me.

"Girls, sit down we need to talk about the boy you fought today." The girls instantly started cursing his name and raring each other up.

"Calm down, the boy one fair and square, you can't deny it." They sighed and looked down.

"He's your son and Percy is the father." Thalia smiled at me. Some of the older huntresses smiled at me as well, they knew I was fond of Perseus. The younger girls began to protest.

"She's right girls, I'm sorry, I've failed you." They ran up and hugged me. I stared at them for a moment.

"You're not angry?" I asked.

"Of course not milady, he has to be a great man to be your love." One of the girls said.

"And you phoebe?" I asked my most dedicated huntress.

"If Zoe accepted him, then I will to. But if he hurts you, I want first shot." We all laughed and prepared for the party.


	4. Dam!

**Long time sorry, moving and all. Here you all go, including you "Courting the moon"**

**Three things**

**1. No Percy is not immortal; it clearly states in the intro that he aged.**

**2. I haven't decided to make Percy immortal or not yet, I'm still thinking about it.**

**3. Scarlet will come in the next chapter or two.**

**Leone's POV**

Cheering, screaming, and gossiping. Not my style and now I'm the reason the campers are partying. I got a flag and beat up a few girls. Nothing worth celebrating, now dad's here what am I going to get chewed out for the unnecessary attention.

"Hey your name is Leone right?" A nymph asked me.

"Yes it is." Her and a few others giggled trying to play with my hair again, why is that exactly. A few brunettes push them out of the way; they smell of bath salts and perfume.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" I noticed there was something different about her voice.

There is, she is a charm speaker, very hostile.

"You're an Aphrodite child are you not?" She smiled at me proudly.

"Yes, I am. How about we take a little detour, just you and me." She winked and for a second I was tempted.

Fool I have warned you of this.

Shut up, I know, I know.

"No tha..." We just walked into the pavilion.

"Well my boy never knew you were such a ladies man, I can't wait to tell scarlet about this." My old man smirked at me with his snide remark.

"Coming from you old man, I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult. What do you and scarlet talk about anyway, whenever are you two together you rarely talk?" I replied. Everyone in the room was staring at us funny.

"Come here and give your old man a hug." I walked up and we shared a quick man hug, laughing. Everyone gasped; sometimes I wonder how they get along day by bay.

"Now that were all here except for the hunters lets party." Dionysus yelled, receiving simultaneous yells and people dispersing. My dad went off to my grandfather while I joined the young Aphrodite boy I had thrown the flag to. I sent a smile and greeted him.

"The hunters bothering you at all?" He smiled up at me.

"No, there not even here for some reason. Shame?" I chuckled.

"Probably not but don't get cocky, that's a great weakness so is that guy and his gang." I nudged the boy, motioning that the latter was on his way over. I changed my warm smile to a stoic emotionless face. Mathew sauntered over, obviously tipsy from the alcohol Mr. D was passing out.

"So you boys going to join my gang or what, as camp leader me and my gang get special privileges." He had his arms crossed and a pompous **(I love that word it sounds funny)** grin. The kid looked like he couldn't decide and looked towards me as if I'm an older brother. The rooms seem to fall silent and all eyes turned on us. Aphrodite looked sympathetically at her son. My father took a bit of interest but already knew my answer.

At this point my mother and the hunters filled in and she began to drift through the crowd silently and smoothly to my father. I noticed he seemed to get that silly grin whenever she was mentioned. Mathew coughed and regained my attention.

"How about if you can knock me on my feet, then I'll join, if not then no deal. I guess the kid has the same deal?" I looked over and he nodded.

"Fine by me." People spread out forming a large circle around us.

"You first." He immediately pulled out his spear and charged. I side-stepped and grabbed the pole of the spear. Then slammed my fore arm into it, causing the spear to break. I tossed the broken point to the side when he pulled out his sword. When he charged I grabbed the blade with my bare hand. Blood began to fall from my hand.

**Artemis' POV**

Seeing my son's blood is unnerving and difficult. I didn't know I could feel this kind of pain. I noticed my ever so happy lover was tense and serious looking. I couldn't blame him either. The fight was not even a fight. My son was just toying with Aries' grandson. Leone had complete control of the scrabble.

"Is this all you can do, I feel bad for the campers." My son's voice broke through the current silence in the pavilion. He began to laugh sadistically, campers began to back up in fear he may go mad and kill them all. Good boy.

"W… What do you mean?" The boy, Mathew was scared out of his mind now. He dropped his sword and stepped back. Leone began to twirl the blade in his blood soaked hand.

"YOU ARE WEAK!" My son put a hard 'Spartan' kick to the diaphragm of the camp leader, knocking the air out of him. He began to breathe heavily, convulsing as he began to bring air back into his lungs. His few followers dragged him away. I smiled; my son has left a permanent mark of fear on these children. Maybe he has a primal need to dominate. Soon everyone returned to their conversation and activities. My son was surrounded by young girls swooning over him, he seemed to be distracted

**Perseus' POV**

Seeing everyone again gave me warm feelings. I left without any regrets. Now here I am, holding the hand of a beautiful goddess, watching my son hurt himself with sharp object, bullying a snotty brat, and I just can't be happier. Messed up right, not after all I've been through. He had just finished the lad off.

"Percy my boy, give your old man a hug," Me and Artemis split apart the second my name sprang up. My father decided to use his godly strength and crush me.

"Dad a little too hard." He let go and apologized.

"So son where have you been all these years? Who's the lucky goddess? Can I claim the boy?" I was about to begin my long story as my son walked up beside and a loud shriek interrupted.

"POSIEDON YOU WILL NOT CLAIM MY SON, OR SO HELP ME ILL RIP YOUR WIVES FISH TAIL OFF!" Oh moonshine why you couldn't wait. Everyone one but Zeus both looked shocked and laughed. Zeus seemed to be so furious to the point of fainting. Everyone grew silent, for the first moment in my life I was truly scared and so was Artemis.


End file.
